Diary Of Ianto Jones
by mikaela687
Summary: This is Ianto Jones new diary. The reason he got it has something to do with Jack making him paralyzed. Many things happens to Ianto. The story goes on in the lifes of Torchwood. The story takes its place somewhere after :Kiss kiss bang bang:.
1. My First Day As Paralyzed

**Title:** Diary Of Ianto Jones : My First Day As Paralyzed  
**Author's Notes:** This here is my very first fanfiction. I hope it's okay really, because I'm planning on ceaping it going. Sorry If there are any mistakes in the spelling, (I'm from Sweden and I'm doing my best.)  
**Summary:** Somehow Captain Jack Harkness have managed to paralyze Ianto. (I'm planning on writing that part afterwards.) Now both Tosh and Jack is working on modifying it.  
**Pairing(s)/character(s):** Ianto, Jack, Toshiko, Gwen  
**Warning(s):** Many sad things happens to our Ianto!  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own this, obviusly. Torchwood and the characters all belong to BBC and other.  
If I did the show would probably be more like my story(s).

* * *

#1.1

During my first day of being completely paralyzed, almost. Toshiko actually managed to give me my right arm back in action. I secretly think it was because of how they all went mad without my coffee for half a day. Anyway, I'm aloud to be in the hub again, that's a good sign. Jack is feeling very guilty about what happened, and I'm actually glad that he is because I'm still very mad at him. Since I've had a lot of time to think, not being able to communicate much I've been thinking that maybe I could go a little easier on him. I'm just waiting for the right signal (him offering me a foot rub) and then I might reconsider forgiving him a bit. It'll be fun to see if he figures it out.

Anyhow it's Friday and Tosh came over at my apartment at half past four this morning, yelling from the other side of the door: 'Ianto! I figured it out! I can get your hand back! Open the door! Ianto? Are you there at all?' Jack had left me in my living room sitting in the first best wheelchair he'd found for me. I was sleeping and I couldn't possible move when I woke up whit my head between my knees. Luckily Tosh was too worried about me so she actually kicked in the apartment door, (since Captain Jolterhead Harkness were smart enough to lock the door, even though I couldn't possible unlock it) I'm glad she did and a little reminder to myself:

Next time I see the Captain: First thing he's going to do is to fix me a new door!

Tosh lifted my head and pushed a pillow behind my shoulders so that I could rest my head. She brushed my teeth without me saying anything at all. She even combed my hair and pulled a huge blanket over my body. And yes, all of this time she were going on and on about giving me my hand back. Because sadly there were nothing more she could do for now.

She rapidly pulled my wheelchair out of the apartment, into the elevator, out on the parking lot and I noticed she hadn't been driving over there, because there was no black Opel as far as I could see. Before I got the chance to think any further about that she started running towards the Millennium Centre. It was about one and a half miles to go. It took her about thirty minutes to get there, all safe and sound. Which is more than I can say for myself; she had missed when the blanket flew of so even though I was "paralyzed" I was still freezing half way to death, I was hungry since no one had even thought about feeding me since it happened and I am pretty sure that I managed to swallow a bug or two during this trip.

When we came into the hub she didn't notice at all. Jack stayed inside his office, probably hiding, since he was well aware of my reaction if I saw his face. Anyway Tosh showed me what she and Jack had been working on during the night, she gave me sensibility back in my right arm and she spend the rest of the morning with me in the little kitchen to help me practise speaking since my face recovered from being numb.

So she left me here in the kitchen for the rest of the day. She gave me this book to write or draw in or whatever the hell I wanted to do and I figured that since I'm already so use to write in my diary I might as well keep it up! I haven't seen anyone of them for about an hour now. Once in a while Gwen shows up to collect the cups of coffee for everyone. I figure they are too busy to come over here and ask how I am doing or anything at all. I'm actually starting to miss bootlicker-Jack.

Speaking of the devil. He just appeared a few hours ago asking me how I was doing. I looked him in the eye with a "fuck you"-face. He didn't say much though, but I cracked straight out about my door being broken and that he was to pay for a new one. I also left him a comment about me not been eating since twenty-four hours ago, he dropped his jaw for a second before he ran out to order me some Chinese takeout. He spend the following hour feeding me and neither one of us said anything about my condition.

* * *

**I really hope that this wasn't too bad. Please review and I'll know if it's worthwhile to post a new chapter.**

**xXmikaela687Oo**


	2. OwenTv Schedule

**Title:** Diary Of Ianto Jones : Owen Tv Schedule  
**Author's Notes:** Thanks so much for the review and for fallowing, made my day! Anyway, here's the next chapter that I promised and I hope it's not rubbish.  
**Summary:** Ianto is actually doing something at work today, but he does not get to decide and he does not get to go home.  
**Pairing(s)/character(s):** Ianto, Jack, Toshiko, Owen  
**Warning(s):** -  
**Disclaimer:** Torchwood and all of the characters belongs to BBC. I also "barrowed" some tv-show titles.

* * *

#1.2

Jack didn't drive me home last night, even though all I asked for was to sleep in my own bed until late in the morning. Instead he worried about me not having a front door anymore and so he ended up carrying me down to his own bed, where he lay me down carefully and tucked me in. As I remembered I fell asleep right away.

Of course I woke up with him sleeping beside me. I was sort of flattered and mad at the same time. I decided to wake him up in a horrible way since I was still crossed with him so I pretended to be asleep as I spontaneously started to murmur the national Anthem very loud. It didn't take long before I accidently fell asleep and was woken up by a worried Jack who was complaining about a noise he heard that had turned into a whistling snoring.

My second day in stiffness wasn't too bright either. Since it was Saturday everyone came in to work by eleven am instead, so I had a bit time to kill. I asked Jack to escort me to the kitchen to make some coffee but he refused, instead he insisted on making me 'gorgeous', meaning; to wash my numb all naked body in the shower, make my hair, dress me up in a spare suit that I always kept in the hub and to brush my teeth. Even though the silence was a bit awkward I thought it was a nice gest. (I'm still waiting on that foot rub!)

Tosh entered the hub two hours to early. Jack was sitting beside me on the sofa feeding me breakfast for the second time this morning, even though I was able to use my right arm and I wasn't the slightest bit hungry. Anyway she had in her arms two huge bags popped with so called 'fun stuff'. She placed the fun-stuff-things on the table right in front of me. There were five seasons of _Desperate Housewives_, seven seasons of _Friends_, Two seasons of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ and all ten seasons of _Beverly Hills, 90210_. If I could I would have dropt my jaw so deep I'm afraid I'd never find it again. Now that I think about it I wonder if that might have been exactly what happened to Jack at that moment.

I guess that it's pretty obvious how I spend the rest of my Saturday, not that I had any say in it. Jack thought that it was a great idea placing me on the sofa, watching TV all day. I was just left off all by myself again. I bit the lemon and let them decide. Tosh started the first episode of Desperate Housewives and just when the last episode of that same cd was about to end Owen decided to pay me a visit; he blocked the TV and pulled on a Friends episode from season six. After two episodes he ran off leaving me in front of the TV watching the rest of that cd. When it ended I yelled for someone to change the cd and once again Owen paid me a visit by starting the Buffy series even though I specifically asked him to change back to Desperate Housewives. And that's how my day continued. Owen did not make my day any brighter at all.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think of the story so far. I've got more chapters waiting.**

**xXmikaela687Oo**


	3. A Fist In The Face Of The Captain

**Title:** Diary Of Ianto Jones : A Fist In The Face Of The Captain  
**Author's Notes:** Sorry for being so late with the update! I choose to call it a "writers block". Hope you'll like this chapter! Enjoy!  
**Summary:** Sometimes begging works, even though nobody can hear you...  
**Pairing(s)/character(s):** Ianto, Jack, Owen, Toshiko  
**Warning(s): **An incident with a broken finger and mention of the "f-word".  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own this. Torchwood and the characters all belong to BBC and other.  
If I did the show would probably be more like my story(s). I also borrowed a Led Zeplin t-shirt for this one!

* * *

#1.3

I can't spend another day in front of the so called Owen-TV schedule. I haven't been at home this night either and I'm starting to think that my fishes are all dead by now. I peed my pants for the third time in two days and Jacks the one who kindly washes me willingly every time, and it's really terrible when it keep happening. TOSH! FOR GODS SAKE GIVE ME BACK MY BODY, JUST BLOODY HELL WILL YA? I woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Actually I did not wake up in the bed at all, since Jack ruthlessly pushed me down from the bed in his sleep and once again I couldn't move. We also found out that I had broken my finger in the 'accident' and now my right hand was hurting. Owen wasn't very glad at either one of us since he had to come to work at six am. He bandaged my finger and left as soon as he was done checking for any other broken bones.

No words can describe what I felt for Jack in that moment. If I could, I think I'd probably punch him in the face really hard. Now when I think about it the poor sod has been thru my hatred during a couple of days already and it's not like he could help it, I mean him sleeping like a circus ape. I'm still very mad at him and I am still waiting on that foot rub, seriously, that's the password!

Zero rift activity in the early morning so Jack gave everyone a day off. Everyone except me. We've just been drinking coffee during a very awkward silence and he's outside buying us breakfast. I have no idea what he has planned for the day. I sure hope he's not expecting us to do what we do every single time we're alone in the hub. He might have some sick thoughts, but hopefully not that sick. Cog door open. Diary closed.

The first thing he said to me when he came back and placed a very overfull bag of beagles on the table was "I got you a new apartment door and we are leaving as soon as you say so! Well almost, I'm just really hungry so we'll have to eat first." If I could I would have smiled, the worst part is that I felt myself smiling but it didn't show. I didn't say much, I didn't even tell him how glad I was that he had fixed my apartment door.

Just before we was about to leave Tosh showed up in a hurry. She obviously hadn't been sleeping, I could tell from the way she was acting. And she gave me the words that I would've been ready to sacrifice a toe for to hear. "Ianto, give me an hour and the machine will be ready to give you your limbs back."

I'm still waiting for the miracle. I guess that Jack and Tosh will be done with fixing the machine soon and I am very nervous.

Ianto Jones is back! And never again will he wright in third person again. It's half past eleven pm and I'm lying in my bed. So obviously the machine worked, sadly they had to strip my clothes of since no one wanted to risk them burning up against my skin since the machine works in a very sensitive way. It was a bit awkward but Tosh let Jack do the job and she seemed to be blushing even more then I was. Afterwards he dressed me again and without the help of Doctor Harper I managed to get my limbs working again, perfectly fine on my own.

I thanked Tosh by hugging her and I ran all the way home, feeling so free. It felt like I could just keep on running forever, but when I was on my way across the parking lot I saw the SUV and a certain Captain wearing a shit-eating grin. I was so full of adrenalin so I literally jumped into his arms.

And now we're lying here, unclothed, in my bed. Ape-man has fallen asleep and his arms are hugging my waist. But don't get me wrong, little red book, I did not give in that easily. Actually I have been saving that fist for his face these last couple of days and he finally got the punch he deserved. His nose spine broke and I got some blood at my shirt and his clothes became pretty bloody too after a while of rubbing his hands all over his face. "What the hell did you do that for?" He yelled at me after a while and even though I didn't respond he got the message after a while and he followed me into the apartment. The door sure was there, but not in its place yet. "Thank you." I said before I started taking my suit jacket and shirt of. Jack didn't say much, he was pretty grumpy with me. I turned around to say it in a higher tone and I saw his naked behind leave my kitchen and walking into my bathroom. He had left a pile of his clothes on the middle of the kitchen floor. I sorted the bloody clothes out and put them in the washer and I then pulled out some clean clothes from my wardrobe for him to wear. As quiet as possible I walked into the unlocked bathroom and left the clothing on the toilet seat.

When he came out of my bathroom, dressed in a pair of dark blue tight jeans and a black Led Zeppelin t-shirt, he smirked as he made his way over to the bed where I was laying on my back, watching the ceiling. "Led Zeppelin, eh?" I didn't mean to borrow him _that_ t-shirt. "Are we even now?" I watched his face and saw the bruises after his broken nose, it was almost completely healed already. "No, for three days Jack." Jack lay down over my body and cried into my shoulder. Of course I felt bad for him so I gave up. "I'm sorry. I feel bad for hitting you in the face. I didn't mean to make you cry." Jack looked into my eyes with a confused face. "That's not what I was going for. You know what Yan?" I had no idea what he was talking about. "I can't stand this anymore. I've missed you so much." I answered with the obvious 'I've been right here'. "I meant that I've missed being intimate with you. You know-" He whispered the last part '-being inside of you.' "It's only been three days, Jack. You can't possibly be going crazy about that."

Turns out he did so I gave him the password and he was laughing at me. "Oh Yan, you just made that up." I admit that it was a bit childish of me but I refused to give up. "No, I'm serious. Give me a foot rub and _then_ you can fuck me as much as you want." Immediately he started working on my feet and one thing led to another.

* * *

**Once again I'm sorry for the late update! I promise another chapter for the weekend, Saturday I think. Hope you like this chapter! And it would help with reviews to fight the "writers block"!**

**xXmikaela687Oo**


	4. Swim Trucks And Piña Colada

**Title:** Diary Of Ianto Jones : Swim Trucks And Piña Colada  
**Author's Notes:** I'm sorry for taking such a long time. I'm thursty for reviews. I don't even know if it's worth it to keep the story going.  
**Summary:** Iantos days when everything have become almost normal(?). There's also a side of that we haven't seen yet.  
**Pairing(s)/character(s):** Ianto, Jack, Gwen (mention of Owen)  
**Warning(s):** A little guy-on-guy kissing.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own this. Torchwood and the characters all belong to BBC and other.  
If I did the show would probably be more like my story(s).

* * *

#1.4

It's been five days since last time. I've been going back to my old diary for a few days, but I think that I will continue in this book instead. So Jack have been acting well, almost. I've realised that I made a mistake when I told him that he could "have his way with me" as much as he wanted. Sometimes as soon as we were alone in the hub we were suddenly back in the game. This has to stop. Never before have I had as sore muscles as I have now.

Right now I'm sitting down in the archives and looking through some alien artefacts that Jack is _not _allowed to use at me. Things might go the way it did last time. I think I'll have to lock this stuff up in boxes. Except that, everything is going as usual. The most of them are actually pretending like nothing happened. I appreciate that though, because I hate the attention.

It has gone seven hours now down here in the archives. I missed lunch. I miss Jack… He and Gwen are out researching some rift activity, so Owen and Tosh took off four hours to early and ran off to a bar. I can't go home. I'm feeling like a puppy waiting for his master. It sounds pathetic.

I know what I'm going to do now! I'm going to give Jack a little gift waiting for him in his office. I bet he'll like that, but it would be a bit awkward if he's not in the mood. Who am I kidding? He is always in the mood! I will write in you later.

Jack and Gwen stormed in to the hub and after a conversation between them, including cruel words and yelling from both of them she stormed out again. Oh, but they didn't see me! I felt that it would be a bit awkward. I was hiding behind Owens desk and as fast as Gwen left Jack started shouting after me "Ianto! Ianto I need you now!" I popped up behind the desk and Jack caught me with his sight. I was wearing swim trucks and in my hand I held a Piña Colada drink. "Bad timing?" I asked rhetorical, giving him a small smile while my face turned crimson. He stared at me with a confused expression for a few seconds before he returned my smile with a grin, which made my knees feel weak.

At first he didn't talk much about what happened with Gwen. He focused on my outfit instead. "Well, it was supposed to be a gift…" I was going on when he stopped me and poured the liquid down his throat and kissed me hard. He escorted me up to his office without breaking the kiss and when we separated he said: "I love these surprises of yours. I never know when to expect them."

Once again I ended up in his bed. I couldn't sleep so I went looking for my diary in the archives. I'm sitting on the stairs to Jacks office right now. I couldn't find my swim trucks and there's only one duvet so I am sitting in a pair of boxers in the middle of the hub. I would die of redness if anyone showed up now. Maybe I shouldn't tempt the fate. I'll just go back to Jack and see if he's up to a little chat.

* * *

**Sorry for this but reviews and I'll promise to get the fifth chapter up on Wednsday.**  
**By the way, I changed the chapter names.**

**xXmikaela687Oo**


End file.
